


You have a pancake butt (Law X Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Dom/sub, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Summary: Who knew talking about Sanji's Pancake butt was a turn on for The Doctor?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	You have a pancake butt (Law X Sanji)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!, This smut was specifically a thank you for all the pepole who like and Enjoy my story's,I love this pair alot and decided to go with them after a pillow as decided and Law won the poll.
> 
> So,if you like what I do,please either Subscribe to my Ao3, Follow my twitter (@Phantomwantsto1) or if you would like to check out my other stories check out my Wattpad (@dragonclawkisses)
> 
> I hope your enjoy this Story! 💛🖤

Law and Sanji were in Thier joint bedroom,relaxing from a tough day at work.

Law was laying down with Sanji who sat himself on Law's crotch/hip region,while he watched a random Cooking show.

"OH come on!! That cake looks way too thick and pale"

"Jealous Sanji-ya?"

Sanji looked behind him,seeing Law had propped himself up,A smirk on his face as Sanji growled at him.

"What about you?! You don't have one either!"

Law chuckled and trailed one of his hands to Sanji's butt squeezing gently,causing Sanji to gasp.

"I have more then you,but I don't mind, I like your pancake ass"

"Law!!"

Law chuckled once more before pushing Sanji off him and stradaling him,pining Sanji's hands over his head.

"Heh,Whats Wrong baby?"

Sanji bit his lip as his cheeks dusted with a hot pink.

"Your being mean."

Sanji pouted cutely as Law smiled,running his thumb over his cheek 

"I'm not being mean,it's called telling the truth Sanji,you have a pancake butt"

"I do not have a pancake butt! You-!"

Law smashed his lips onto Sanji's,Who gasped and struggled to kiss back as Law cupped his face,wiping his tounge across his lips,which Sanji gladly accepted and opened his mouth.

Law began to grind into his boyfriends crotch casuing the blonde to squeak agaisnt his lips,Pulling away from the kiss Law's eyes were laced with lust while Sanji's cheeks were dusted with Red,all the way down his neck.

"Fuck.."

Sanji leaned on his elbows,eyeing up his boyfriend,his light washed jeans were tight around his crotch,Law was still above Sanji so Sanji lifted a knee towards his crotch gently rubbing.

Law gasped at the feeling and growled lowly,as Sanji smirked madly,this Caused Law to sit up,and begin the undress,his hat went first,the the unbuttoned top,with reveled the inked Chest,that Sanji loved oh so much.

Law hooked his fingers around his partner's tie,quickly untying it,letting it hang around Sanji's neck.

Sanji quickly unbuttoned his long sleeved shirt,chucking it in a direction.

Law scooped Sanji into his lap so he could sit comfortably,and latched his lips onto the Blonde's neck,slowly biting and sucking making Sanji mewl and groan rolling his hips.

"A..ahh~"

"Fuck Sanji.."

Law bit a little harder on his collar bone,making Sanji moan loudly chasing his hands to shoot up to law's hair and tug and filing Law's mouth with a matallic taste,Law pulled away licking the accidental blood,he pulling up a tissue off the bedside table and wiping him clean.

Sanji was panting a little,still playing with Law's hair,Law looked back up at Sanji,seeing his Blonde covered in a few marks he pushed Sanji down,straddling him,and begining to unbuckle his jeans,And Law smirked as his boyfriend face lit up.

"Someone's Excited"

"Hehe..maybe"

Law pulled his jeans off,leaving him in his black boxers and drove his hand down towards Sanji's pants,unbuckling them and sliding them off his long legs,and Law chuckled a little bit at Sanji,as his hips were clad in bacon and Eggs boxers.

"STOP LAUGHING,MY NICE,SEXY ONES WERE IN THE WASH!!,AND HOW WAS I SUPPSOE TO KNOW I WAS GETTING LAID"

"Nah,don't freak out it's very cute Sanji"

Sanji glared at him as Law was still laughing,but the sudden cold air made Sanji take a glance down and he blinked as he saw his half erect cock and his blonde and slightly curly Pubes.

He swollowed thickly and bit his lip looking at Law.

"Get on all fours Sanji,and point your Ass towards me."

Sanji pouted and slipped into all fours and Law reached into the dresser draw and pulled out a bottle of Lube and coates his fingers and poured a decent amount into and around Sanji's Ass,and slipped a finger knuckle deep,this caused a loud moan to erupt out of him.

"Ah fuck! Law!!,a warning please..."

Law kissed his nape gently,rubbing his back softly.

"I'm sorry baby,i should have warned you"

"I..it's fine just,I didn't expect it,you...you can move"

Law slowly moved his finger in and out as Sanji gasped and wiggled agasint his back,Law scooped Sanji's body up and placed him on his back,wrapping his legs around Law's waist.

"A..ah...L...law...p..please..."

Law added another finger and quickly pushed in and out with both fingers as Sanji gripped the sheets panting while Sanji's cock was fully hard and begining to drip down it,Sanji trailed a hand down towards his cock and pressed his thumb agaisnt the top,biting his lip.

Law finally pulled his finger out and reached over and slipped a condom out of his draw,ripping the foil off and rolled it on.

"Your gonna be a good and pleasure yourself while I fuck you,okay?"

"Y..yes! Yes,Law!"

Law smirked and gripped Sanji's Hands,and pushed into him

"Ah! I love you Law!"

"I love you too Sanji."

Law Slowly thrusted his hip towards Sanji Slowly pushing in and out, grunting as Sanji pumped his hand up and down along his cock,panting.

"A...ah!,L...law...p..please"

Law smirked slamming into Sanji,who moaned loudly arching his back,Law dragged his fingers along Sanji's chest gently,causing bright red marks to slowly appear, growing red.

Sanji,moaned and panted,improving the speed of his hand,digging his Ankles into Law's waist causing him to hiss and groan in pleasure.

Law took a hold of Sanji's wrist and moved it up and down at a faster pace,and slamming his lips onto Sanji's,who kissed him back, roughly and fighting for Dominance which Law one

Law kept slamming in and Groaned feeling his Orgasm coming,he picked up his pace immediately,Sanji couldn't focus on pleasuring himself,like law instructed as all he could focus on was Law and the matter of fact that he kept moaning.

"Ah shit,your tight,fuck "

Laws hot breath traveled down Sanji's chest,making him shiver as his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheet.

"I..I'm close!,so..so close!!"

Law chuckled and flipped him back onto all four and slammed his hand agaisnt his Butt, repeatedly.

"Ah! Fuck! Law!m..mhm...m...more"

Law practically could have came from just Sanji begging for more,but Law did another series of Strikes to his partners pale cheek which were slowly coming red.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?,"

Snaji nodded,his arms and legs felt like jelly and he was close.

"L..law... I'm-" 

One last hit and Sanji snapped,Sanji moaned loudly,his orgasm snapped and he came all over the bed,Sanji collapsed on the bed with law still thrusting inside him,Law came slowly after and pulled out tying the knot in the condom and binning it,he got up seeing Sanji panting and pouting rubbing his red cheeks.

Law dove off into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and a bottle of Lotion,he handed Sanji the glass and sat down.

Sanji was lying down so he placed the glass down and was still showing his ass to Law,who squirted some lotion into his hand,gently and slowly massaged it onto Sanji's butt,making sure it would calm down the redness and hopefully stop the bruising.

"Sorry,I lost a bit of control there"

Law slipped his boxers on,while Sanji pulled some joggers on,he collapsed into Law's lap,pulling the duvet over them,and snuggling close to him.

"Don't be sorry,it was nice."

"Yeah,your pancake butt was surprisingly soft"

Sanji pouted,while law laughing at his Handsome boyfriend and the very adorable Expression he was pulling


End file.
